Guardians
by melonBANANA
Summary: After two years of peace, a new evil appears. Old, forgotten friends become new enemies and the Senshi discover that not everything that is seemingly possessed by darkness is evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Hello everyone~ So here it is, my first attempt at a story. I will try to update as often as I can, but do keep in mind that I only write because I find it fun. I shall not be stressing over releasing chapters, so I apologize in advance for the time it might take me. By the way, the first few chapters are always rough for me to write, so I apologize in advance. Please bear with it. ^^ Also, I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I try my best to catch them, but English is not my first language, so they will happen at times.

One last thing… This story while most likely combine some ideas from the anime and the manga. Although both are close together, some facts do differ (such as the gender of the Starlights, for example) so I might be mixing some facts together and what not. Anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimers**: The Sailor Senshi, most characters and everything belong to the very talented Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"You feel it too?"

Haruka did not turn when she heard the voice of the person she loved. She did not move either, remaining where she was. This little balcony, attached to her room, was her sanctuary, the place she came to when she needed to think. After all, it was the one place she could feel and hear the wind the most in the whole house. It was her place of quiet, though she never minded when Michiru joined her. After all, the two shared more than just a similar faith. They had known, from the moment they had met, that they were destined to be together. Despite that, there were times when the blonde woman was a little bothered by the way the other always seemed to know when something was bothering her, regardless of how hard she was trying to hide it. Like today, for example. Haruka had escaped her because she had been worried about what she had recently felt from the winds, but she had thought she had hid it well. It was obvious, from the simple question Michiru had just asked her, that she hadn't been able to fool the aqua haired woman

"Hotaru has too. And Setsuna, though she has not spoken about it, seems to have something on her mind." Michiru stepped closer to the tall woman, moving to lean against the railing of the balcony. She stared at the horizon, much like the way Haruka was doing. "And the sea is restless…"

"I know" said Haruka. "I've felt it too. I had hoped, at first, that it was only a trick of the wind" she admitted. "But it's been days now, and the winds have not calmed down. Something is coming Michiru, and I don't like it."

The aqua haired woman sighed, softly. She shifted, resting her head against Haruka's shoulder. "I do not either my love" she admitted. And with the wedding supposed to happen in just a few months, this was not good timing.

The world had been a peace for nearly two years now. After Galaxia had been healed and Chaos destroyed, it seemed as though all evil of the world had remained silent; or at least, had stayed away from this solar system. But while the Inner Senshi enjoyed the new found peace, it had left the Outer Senshi worried and on edge at first. Slowly but surely, everyone had started falling back into a more 'normal' lifestyle. No longer where they needed to fight evil. There was no more staying out late at night fighting various demons and monsters. They were allowed to follow their dreams, to try and achieve whatever they wanted before they were needed.

Mamoru and Usagi had slowly but surely began planning their lives together. The Moon princess had graduated high school a year ago, along with the rest of her Guardian, but had opted to only go to University part time. Had she been able to make her own decision, it was likely that she would have chosen not to. The blonde wasn't very good with school work, and she hated it anyways. But Mamoru had been clear: if Usagi did not at least try to continuing some studying, he was not going to marry her. So usage had let herself get convinced. She followed some classes with Minako, in an art program at the Juuban University. She didn't do as well as her dear friend did, but she was trying her best. As for Mamoru, he was almost finished with his studies. In just another year, he would be able to become a resident, working alongside doctors at a hospital. After the whole thing with Galaxia, he had opted to stay near his beloved, remaining in Japan to finish his studies. They had kept themselves busy, planning their wedding. The date had been set, and it was fast approaching. Whether it would happen as planned or not seemed uncertain now though.

Minako was still trying to make it as a star. She went to auditions and casting calls as often as she could, hoping that she would one day finally get her chance. She had some luck a few times: she had landed a minor role in a movie, and had a role in a musical recently. She was also working to pay her studies with some on the side modeling. Apparently, a pretty blonde young woman with bright blue eyes and long shapely legs could make a lot of money if she wanted. But Minako also concentrated on her studies, going to the Juuban University with Usagi in an Art program. Although she didn't enjoy the studying very much, she was trying her best to do well. And at least, with Usagi there, she wasn't the worst one in her class.

Ami had followed in her mother's footsteps, choosing to become a doctor. Like Mamoru, she had opted to remain in Japan, in case she was needed. But as peace remained, she was starting to think about leaving. After all, if two years had passed without anything happening, perhaps it was a sign that peace was there to stay. It pained Michiru to think that the young blue haired woman wouldn't be able to fulfill that dream just yet.

Makoto was busy working on learning more cake recipes. She had joined forces with Motoki, making various cakes and desserts for the Crown Parlor. It was clear the two had gotten closer and closer as time passed, and ever since his girlfriend Reika, had decided to leave the country to study abroad. A long distance relationship had not worked between the two, but it had been good for Makoto, who had grown closer to the man.

Rei had gone to University as well, though she opted for a degree in business instead of anything else. She was really only doing so to help her grandfather run the shrine a little better. She still most of her time watching the flames at the temple, though it was clear, from the way she had yet to sense anything—or had not told anyone else yet—that she had let her guards down a tad. But who could blame her, with the peace that had reigned over the world?

As for the Outers… Well, they hadn't changed much. Haruka still raced and played the piano, while Michiru painted and played the violin still. Hotaru was now in high school, and though she was still awkward, she had slowly but surely began making some friends. Setsuna, now that Hotaru was older, had started spending more time at the Gates again, though she made a point to spend every weekend with her 'family'. Her free time was split between making clothes—she was currently concentrating on Usagi's wedding dress and the bridesmaids' dresses—and working part time as the nurse at Hotaru's school. But while the Inner Senshi had begun letting their defences down, the Outer had remained on edge, just waiting for the peace to be broken. And it seemed that the time had come. It was a fact that bothered Michiru and Haruka, and both women were afraid of how everyone would react. Would they even believe them? Would anyone even be ready to take up fighting again?

Then again, it wasn't like they would ever even have the chance to decide. If the world needed them, the Senshi would fight, whether they liked it or not.

"We should call everyone together" said Michiru softly.

"Not yet" replied Haruka. "It would be a shame to worry everyone over something that it still unsure" she explained. "But we should speak to Setsuna and Hotaru-chan" she added quickly, before the other could say anything more.

Michiru nodded, lifting her head away from the other's shoulders. "We should go to them now" she commented. "The sooner we speak, the better it shall be…"

Haruka didn't reply anything else. Instead, she nodded her head, and followed the aqua haired woman as she left the balcony and headed back inside, away from the now much chillier winds as the sun began to set. The solder of the wind seemed worried still, but she hoped that speaking about it would at least help some. Together, the four Outer Senshi would at least have an idea of how to react to what felt like a new threat. And, though that was perhaps nothing more than an unrealistic dream, they would be able to deal with it themselves, before the Inner Senshi and their Princess would have to be involved.

* * *

_The man was tall, over six feet. He had silver hair, cut to his shoulders, left loose. His eyes were light blue, like a warm summer sky. But they were far from warm. They were cold, holding a darkness within them that made his handsome face only seem scary. His expression did not help either, as it matched the darkness in his eyes. He seemed relaxed, despite the fact that the fingers of his right hand were holding on to the neck of a girl. _

_The girl's face could not be seen; only her back was. Her hair, pale green in a colour, and was short, not even touching her shoulders. It was messy though, as though she had fought a long and arduous battle against something or someone. She was struggling against the man, gargling and choking sounds escaping her._

_The man only seemed amused though, an ugly smirk twisted on his lips. "Have I made myself clear Xander and Amaya?" he asked. His voice, like the rest of him, was dark and cold, scary even. "Join us. Give up finally, or we will not keep you alive. Fighting is useless…" He released the girl, who collapsed to her knees, hands going to her throat as she coughed and wheezed for air, head bowed._

"_The… soldiers…princesses…" she wheezed, obviously in pain. _

"_The princesses are nothing! They are useless and they have forgotten all about us!" suddenly yelled the silver haired man. He lifted his hand, and brought it down, hard, on the girl's cheek. There was a scream somewhere, muffled, that sounded like the name 'Amaya', though it was too distant to be sure. "Forget about them, do you hear me? They have stopped caring about the world and the rest of us, and so we will get rid of them!"_

Rei awoke with a start. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at the wooden ceiling of her room in the shrine. This, she knew, had not been a normal dream. It had been a long time since she had dreamed of anything as realistic, but she knew, from experience, that it was something bad. She got dressed in a hurry, and headed straight her favourite room in the temple. There, a fire roared, never to be extinguished.

She kneeled before it and murmured her prayers. It wasn't long before the fire answered her, the flame dancing. The shape of a man was formed, but just as something else began to show itself, the fire suddenly grew bigger, hotter, the flames reaching the high ceiling of the shrine. Rei jumped, startled, eyes snapping open. The moment she moved away from the blaze though, opening her mouth to well for her grandfather as she hurried to leave the room, the fire went out. Not even the ashes seemed to be burning anymore. And despite how high and warm the fire had been, the room—and the ceiling—showed no sign of it. This was not a good sign.

The fire was never supposed to go out. It was supposed to stay strong, burning. If it ever went out, especially while someone was trying to get an answer to a question from it, it was never a good sign. And after the dream she had, she was certain that this was not just a coincidence. The two together, combined with the bad feeling she had in her stomach, was just making something they had all feared true: peace was over. And Rei hated the idea of it. She knew just how well everyone had gotten in a routine. The Inner, anyways, had, herself included. It saddened her to know it was all coming to an end. They had all known though, from the moment they accepted their transformation and their new found powers, that they would to take arms again whenever they were needed.

One more thing that worried the priestess was how familiar the people had been. It was as though she had seen them somewhere before, as though they were lost friends, long forgotten. Or at least, their voices seemed familiar. She was certain she would have remembered someone with a aura of evil such as the one the silver haired man in her dream… Unless he was corrupted. That too was a possibility, one they had seen happen before too.

She sighed softly. She would need to call a meeting tomorrow, with at least the Inner Senshi. They would speak together first, as they always did. But if Rei hunch was right and the two people she had seen (and the third, unseen one she figured was 'Xander') might have been from the former Moon Kingdom, then Setsuna would have to be contacted. They would need answers, or at least an idea of just who they were facing.

Now though, it was too late—or early, depending on your point of view; it was nearing 2am—to contact anyone. Tomorrow, as soon it was a decent enough time for everyone to be awake, she would call her closest friends. They at least had to be warned that yet another fight, another war, was nearing.

* * *

**Author's Note (2):** As I pointed out before, the first couple of chapters are hard to write. I hope this was alright. I decided to just start right from when the first signs of an enemy appearing are there. It was simply easier that way. Comments and reviews are loved and appreciated, although flamers or not. If you do not have something constructive or encouraging to say, then please do not say anything. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The Sailor Moon universe belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The Guardians (to be revealed later) and Kurai are my own creation however. ^^

* * *

It might have been 10 o'clock in the morning, but it was still much too early for the pretty young woman known as Usagi. She was sitting on the floor, cross legged, in front of the low table in the middle of Rei's room. She was nibbling on a muffing their friend Makoto had brought. It was, according to the brown haired young woman, a new recipe. But although the muffins were delicious, Usagi wasn't concentrating much on it. She really just wanted to go back to sleep, and it showed. Her eyes felt heavy, and she just the way she was leaning forward more and more showed that it wouldn't be long before she was asleep. One quick look at the other end of the table showed that Minako was in much the same state. A sleepover with only the two of them had not been a very good idea, considering the fact that they had spent most of the night playing video games instead of doing what other normal people would do: sleep.

The other three Inner Senshi—Ami, Rei and Makoto—had obviously gotten a better night's sleep. Or at least, they were better at hiding it than the two blondes were. Knowing Ami, she had most likely spent most of the night just studying. But it was Rei who seemed the most different, more worried than how she had been in the past few, well, months. She didn't look tired per say, but more like she was stressed. It was, perhaps, the only thing really keeping Usagi and Minako from actually falling asleep at the table.

"Tell us, Rei-chan" began the blue haired young woman, the first to call the 'meeting' to order. "Why did you call us all here?" She sounded just a tad more annoyed than what she usually would have sounded like. But in order to make it here, she had to pass up on a chance to go out for breakfast with her mother and some of her mother's work friends. It wouldn't have been a very exciting breakfast, but Ami always enjoyed spending time with her mother, and she enjoyed hearing everyone speak about their experiences in a hospital. But the tone Rei had used when she had called had told the future doctor that it wasn't going to be just a normal meeting between friends.

"I had a dream yesterday…" she started slowly, almost carefully. And when he friends nodded, encouraging her to go on, she did. She explained what had happened in her dream, how familiar the two names she had heard felt, how evil the person she had seen had seemed, how she had asked the fire for more answers and how it had reacted. Everyone stayed silent as she did, Usagi and Minako now fully awake and listening. Even Luna and Artemis, resting on the bed, were silent, listening to what was being said. This did sound serious.

There was a moment of silence once Rei was done, as everyone tried to process what had been said.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a bad dream Rei-chan?" started Makoto. She was speaking slowly, almost carefully, afraid of how their friend would react. "Maybe you dreamed all of this?"

"I'm sure" replied the dark haired priestess. "Look, if I had any doubts, I wouldn't have called this meeting together" she reminded them. "It wasn't a normal dream. It looked and felt more like the sort of dreams I used to have when the Death Busters were around. It was just so… real…" She trailed off, frowning slightly.

"But you don't know any of them?" asked Ami.

Rei shook her head. "Iie, I have no idea who they were. They just seemed familiar" she replied.

"Maybe Makoto-chan's right. Maybe it's nothing" finally spoke Usagi. She sounded almost nervous, though she was trying to keep that fact hidden by a smile. "I mean, it's possible that you are wrong Rei-chan. Maybe it really is nothing…"

"It wasn't just a dream!" replied the priestess, growing angrier. She didn't want to lose her calm, but there was simply something very frustrating about how her friends just didn't seem to what to believe her. "I know what I saw, what I dreamed—"

But before she could finish, Minako was speaking up as well, interrupting her. "What you dreamed" repeated the blonde. "Not what you witnessed with your own two eyes." Before the other could speak again, Minako had lifted her hands, signalling for her to stay calm and silent. "We know how real dreams, especially yours, can be. But you're the only one that saw it Rei-chan. We're not trying to be mean, but things have been silent for two years. That fight with Chaos should have ended it all, no?"

"Unless the evil was already born."

It was a new voice, deeper than anyone present in the room, but very familiar. When the Inner Senshi turned towards the newest arrival, they smiled.

"Haruka-san!" cheerfully said Usagi first.

"Odango, minna" replied the tall woman. She smiled, faintly. "I hope you don't mind my interruption. Your grandfather let me in Rei-chan" she explained.

Rei shook her head. "It's fine" she assured her. She even scooted away a little, giving the newest arrival a bit of space to sit down. No one was really expecting Haruka to join in though. The Outer Senshi were known for working on their own a lot. Just the fact that one of them was here now was a surprise in of itself.

"I didn't know everyone was having a gathering" teased the short haired blonde woman, a slight smirk on her lips. "I was just coming here to have a chat with Rei-san, but I'm glad to see everyone." And to everyone's surprise, she took a seat between Rei and Makoto, pulling one leg up towards her chest.

Whatever the reason Haruka was there, it wasn't for anything light.

"Haruka-san" began Ami, speaking slowly, almost carefully. But who could blame her? Even with the peace going on, the Outer Senshi didn't spend a lot of time with the Inner. The only exception was whenever it was something having to do with the wedding. "Why are you here exactly? And what did you mean by 'already born'?"

There was a silence for a moment, as Haruka tried to think of how to answer. She didn't want to lie to everyone, but she had hoped to only speak to Rei, to get a fire reading. The Outer had agreed that their mutual 'bad feeling' most likely had to do with a new enemy. But while Michiru's mirror was powerful, it wasn't all seeing. They had agreed, in the end, that Haruka would go ask Rei for a fire reading, in hopes that the priestess would be able to shed some light on the matter. Setsuna had to work as the school nurse, Hotaru had school and Michiru was needed at a recording studio—she had agreed to feature her talents for a song for a new upcoming singer. Haruka usually would have gone with her—they were almost inseparable—but talking to Rei had been more important. If another fight was preparing itself, then anything else would come second to it. But they hadn't planned on everyone else being there, speaking about some sort of enemy. From what the tall blonde had gathered, Rei had seen something.

"The winds have been restless lately" she began slowly. "And Michiru said the seas have has well. Hotaru-chan has been having some weird dreams about some people she says "feel familiar" yet she doesn't know why. A little like Rei-san does" she explained. "After talking together, we thought it might be some sort of new enemy, but we wanted to ask Rei-san to do a fire reading first, just to see if it was just us but… I guess not" she finished. Once she was done, she let her eyes travel the small group of people, the worried Usagi, the defensive Minako, the determined Makoto, intelligent Ami already looking as though she was processing everything with that brilliant mind of hers and Rei, so calm despite it all, nodding her head as she understood that her suspicions were true.

"Listen, it really might be nothing Ondago-chan" commented Haruka after a while. "Setsuna is already looking into it and so is Michiru. If we're lucky, it may just be a small thing." She smiled, trying to reassure their princess, who seemed a little heartbroken at the idea that the Earth might be in danger again.

"Haruka-san" spoke up Luna, surprising everyone. Although Artemis and her had been present since the beginning, they had not spoken, choosing to remain silent as the girls spoke. This was the first time either of them made a comment, though it was obvious they had been listening very well to what had been said. "You said already born…"

"It's just a hunch. If Hotaru-chan says she feels as though she knows them, they might be someone from her past. Someone Rei-san and her had in common. Or an evil that was already awake before Odango healed the Cauldron. There are a lot of possibilities" The tall woman shrugged, and came to her feet. "Instead of panicking" she commented, already regretting having spoken up about it, "You should let us look into it Odango. I'm sure Luna and Artemis will be willing to help us as well. Maybe you won't even have a part to play in it." She tried to smile, reassuringly and full of confidence, though it didn't seem to help how most of the Inner were feeling.

This was why the Outer Senshi preferred to work alone. While they had remained calm about it, the Inner Senshi already seemed worried. Haruka understood that they had already faced many dangers, but after facing an enemy like Chaos, why should they still be afraid? Why would they continue to worry about fighting? She understood that none of them liked it—she didn't either—but it was something that they would all have to live with. It was going to be part of their lives, whether they wanted it to or not. The fact that Sailor Moon had managed to helped get rid of an enemy has strong as Chaos was a good sign of just how much everyone had grown. And there couldn't be an enemy stronger than Chaos himself… right?

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since their little meeting. Usagi had taken Haruka's offer to drop her off whenever she wanted, and she had, of course, picked Mamoru's place. Haruka had driven her there and dropped her off after assuring that everything would be under control. But Usagi could not help but worry. It wasn't just that the wedding was coming up though. It was important to her, of course, but so were the dreams of all of her friends, and she knew that having to fight again would put a hold on them once more. It wasn't something she could control, but it was something she had always felt bad about it.

"Mamo-chan" she called out softly as she entered his apartment. He had given her—or rather, she had coaxed him into giving her—a key a few weeks back, and she no longer had to wait for his permission to enter his home. Still, she respected his privacy for the most part. Everything that had happened with Galaxia and Chao had matured her quite a lot, and it was showing at times. She stayed in the entrance until she heard him tell her he was in his small living room. After taking her shoes off and placing her bag on the ground, she went to him, finding him sitting on the ground in front of the table in his living room, various books opened in front of him.

She made her way to him, settling down next to him. The gesture seemed to surprise him, and he turned his head towards her, looking at her questioningly. "Is anything wrong Usako?" he asked his fiancée. He moved as he spoke, bringing one arm around her shoulders and pulling her a little closer to him. It was the first time in a very long time that he saw this worried about something. "You're not getting cold feet about the wedding, are you?" he asked her, trying to draw a smile out of her.

All he got though, as a shake her of her blonde head.

"Was it the meeting you had with the others?" he asked, frowning slightly. The frown only deepened as she nodded her in agreement this time. "What did they say?" he pushed on.

She hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether she should tell him or not. One look at his worried face and she cracked though, quickly explaining to him just what they had spoken about. Mamoru, for a while, only nodded his head slowly. "I just didn't want them to have to give up their dreams again…" she finished sadly.

Carefully, Mamoru brought two fingers under her chin and lifted it up so she was once again looking at his face. "Usako, you know they would do this for you without hesitating" he reminded her softly. "And it's a choice they made before… They know the risks" he went on. He paused again, realizing quickly that this was not helping at all. "And perhaps it won't be anything to worry about. Or maybe it'll be something easy to take care of…" Although, to be honest, it wasn't something he was very certain of either. If most of the Senshi had sensed it, it could not be a good sign.

"Come here" he told her after a while of cuddling. "Let's make something for lunch alright?" he asked her.

Finally, Usagi smiled. "Hai" she agreed, nodding her head to her Mamo-chan. "I was getting hungry…" she admitted. And she laughed, reassuring him as she did and making him smile. As long as she could still laugh—and think about food—then Mamoru would continue to have hope that this whole matter wouldn't bother his fiancée too much.

* * *

_The girl was on the floor, on her side. Her hair was still messy, sticking to her face. Her eyes were closed, though she didn't really seem to be sleeping. The man next to her, taller than her obviously, with dark skin, the colour of rich chocolate, was sitting up. They were silent for a moment, before he spoke first._

_"You need to try" he said._

_"And if it doesn't work?" asked the girl. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't look at him. "What if Tomatsu is right? They never did try to reach us. They never tried to know more about us…" Her voice shook, as though she would cry, but she composed herself. She would not cry; she refused to. Crying brought nothing. Crying did nothing; it helped no one, and it was only a sign of being weak. It was one thing she had learned: if you wanted to survive, especially in this place, you had to be strong._

_"And what if it does? What if they do remember? What if Kurai and Tomatsu have only been lying to us from the beginning?" replied the man. "I know you love him, but you need to be strong. You need to do this, you're the only one that can. Just try… try before it's too late…"_

_The girl sighed, softly. "I will try. But do not get your hopes up." She sounded defeated, and she didn't add anything more. The man didn't either. He looked away, nodding his head. He would not push her._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Wooo~ Chapter 2 already~ Haha, but don't expect such fast uploading all the time. With the whole "can't post up a new story" thing, I had a lot of time on my hands, until I stalked the forums and discovered a (crappy but it works) way to bypass the problem. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. ^^ Comments. constructive criticism, love or hate, let me know in a review! Although I don't need flamers, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The Senshi and the Sailor Moon universe belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The Guardians and Kurai are, however, mine.

* * *

It was late when Rei finally decided to head to bed. The idea that an enemy was approaching was keeping her awake, though they had yet to have any actual sign that there would indeed be one. And perhaps that was the thing that worried her the most. She was having dreams about it—well one, but it did count for something—the fire wasn't responding and the Outer Senshi, who had the duty to protect the Solar System from outside enemies had a bad feeling about the future. Everything together just made for a slightly nervous Rei, and she knew she was not the only one to feel that way. But while Haruka had tried to reassure everyone, it hadn't really done much. Just the fact that one of the Outer Senshi had come to them because they were worried about something was a bad sign.

The dark haired priestess slid into bed once she was changed and ready. Her teeth were brushed and she had washed her face. Her hair was loose, as it usually was. Once settled comfortably in bed, she switched the bedside lamp on her bedside table off and settled even deeper in the covers, closing her eyes. A part of her almost wanted to have another dream, as long as it would bring them more information. Another part was afraid; a new dream would only confirm what was about to happen.

Despite everything, she was asleep a few minutes after her head hit the pillow. She was more tired than what she had thought.

"_Princess of Mars…" The voice was soft, almost shy. There was a hint of disbelief behind it too, as though the person talking—a woman—hadn't believed she would speak to her._

_Rei opened her eyes. She was sitting cross legged on the floor of the shrine, in the Fire room. There was no fire though. A girl was standing where it should have been. It took only a moment for Rei to realize it was the same girl she had seen in her dream before. Her hair was the right colour—pale green—and the right length—short, not even at her shoulders, though the priestess now realized it was longer at the front, curling under her chin. This time, she looked cleaner, her hair straight and looking clean. She was dressed oddly to Rei; a long sleeved, skin hugging shirt, over which were shoulder plates—like those that would form an armour—a chest plate and some sort of metal protection on her arms—all of which were silver and blue. Her bottom was much the same—yellow legging, a skirt that seemed made of a metal or some sort, though it was obviously more flexible than metal, and boots that went to her calves, blue with large silver buckles. There was a belt around her hips, wide and brown in colour, with a small pouch. But it was the weapons that hung from it that intrigued the soldier of Mars the most: two things that looked like fans on her right side, and a sword on her left side._

"_Thank the Moon, I did manage to reach someone" the girl said. She looked relieved. "I don't know how much time I have, but I need to speak to you. I…" she hesitated then, looking away and biting gently at her bottom lip. "I need your help, but more importantly, I need to warn you."_

"_Warn me?" repeated Rei, confused._

"_About a new enemy, someone who is approaching Earth…" Again, the girl trailed off, hesitating. She looked over her shoulder, as though she was worried that someone would walk in on them. That didn't make much sense though; the only thing that was behind the girl was a wall. "His name his Kurai. He doesn't often appear to people, but he is strong. He's… dark. Powerful. I'm not sure of the extent of his powers, but he was strong enough to corrupt everyone. I'm not sure how long the few of us remaining have, and there's not much we can do, but we wanted to let you know. We needed to…"_

_For a few second, the raven haired girl was quiet. "Who are you? How can I trust you?" she finally asked. She stood up, carefully. "For all I know, you're the enemy yourself!"_

_The girl's expression fell, sadness washing over her. She tilted her head to the side, nodding her head slowly. "So they didn't lie… You really don't remember us…" She sighed, softly. "I suppose there is no way for you to know then. You either do or you don't…"_

_For a while, the two young women stared at each other, remaining silent. But the green haired one suddenly lifted her head, surprising Rei. The girl's aqua eyes widened, and the priestess was surprised by the fear she saw in them._

"_I must go. If I can, I will try to come back to you to tell you more, but it's hard for me to do so. I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly, but if I get caught contacting you, the consequences would be horrible" apologized the stranger. She bowed, deeply, in front of Rei. Already, her body was beginning to fade, disappearing. _

"_Wait! Who are you?"_

"_Amaya. My name is Amaya."_

_And with that, the girl was gone, and Rei found herself alone in the room._

The priestess awoke with a start. She sat up quickly, looking around the room. She was in her bed, in her bedroom, and the sun was shining from the window of her room. Her alarm clock, which was set to ring at 7am every morning, was ringing, the sound shrill to her hears. It was most likely what had waked her up, and not the end of her dream.

Could it really be called a dream though? It had felt so real, as though she had really spoken to the girl, to this Amaya. It had felt as though she had really been standing in the same room as her, as though the girl had truly been there, though now there were, obviously no traces of it. And even if she went to the same room her dream had happened, she knew there would be nothing there. But Rei also knew that it wasn't something they could overlook.

And so, after turning off her alarm clock and getting dressed, the first thing the dark haired young woman did was dial the phone number for the Outer's mansion. It was going to be something they would want to hear about. Next, she'd also have to find a way to get in contact with Luna and Artemis.

'_Amaya...'_ she thought to herself as the dialled the number to the Outer Senshi. _'Just who are you?'_

_

* * *

_

"Who was that on the phone?" asked Setsuna, popping her head through the kitchen. They had just finished breakfast, and she was finishing the dishes. Haruka and Michiru had settled themselves on the couch while Hotaru had run off to her room to get ready for school. When the phone had rang though, the aqua haired woman had answered it. She spoke for a few minutes, before she hung up.

"It was Rei-chan" she answered Setsuna. "She had another dream, but this time she has a name" she explained.

Haruka sat up straighter, clearly interested. "A name huh? Did she say more?"

The violinist nodded. "She did. She says she saw a girl in her dream who spoke of an evil named Kurai or something of the sort. And when Rei-chan asked for a name, the girl said she was Amaya."

"Amaya?" repeated Setsuna. The other two looked at her curiously. "Are you sure she said Amaya?"

"I am sure. Why?" asked Michiru.

"It's complicated" answered the Guardian of Time, "And it might just be a coincidence. But Amaya was the name of someone who helped protect the Moon Kingdom long ago. She was both a friend and fellow soldier, though not a Senshi, then, but she and the rest of her group were killed first, trying to protect everyone, when the Silver Millennium was destroyed" she explained. "It might just be a coincidence. I doubt Queen Serenity told have brought them back to life like she did for the Senshi."

"You think it might be her?" asked Haruka. She was frowning now, clearly trying to remember who this Amaya was and trying to figure out what it would mean if it was indeed the same person.

"I don't know" admitted the green haired woman. "But if it is, then we might have to be ready for a strong battle…" That last part was said mostly to herself, in a lower tone than the rest. She didn't want to worry the others for nothing. Haruka seemed to have heard, from the way she looked at her, but Michiru had stood up, to see just how ready Hotaru was. Setsuna said nothing, and returned to her kitchen.

* * *

"Usagi-chan! I saved you a seat!"

Usagi smiled as she heard the familiar sound of Minako's voice. She headed towards her friend, and took a seat next to her. One of their classes (History of the Arts) was about to begin. It wasn't a class either of them enjoyed, but they were pushing through. They had expected an easy course, from what other people had said, but they had obviously been told wrong. The class and the teacher were boring, and they usually either spent their time giggling or sleeping. Today, judging from how happy Minako was, it was most likely going to be a giggly day.

"How are you feeling?" asked Minako.

"Better" was the answer she got. And Usagi did feel better. She had spent the rest of the day yesterday talking to Mamoru, who had reassured her. Plus she had gotten a very good night's sleep, and had gotten to sleep in—their class was only at 1 o'clock in the afternoon. She had tried her best not to worry, and it had paid off.

"So I met this super cute guy in one of my classes" began Minako once Usagi was settled in her seat. "In my morning class. Anyways, totally adorable. Apparently he just moved back to Japan from like, the States or something. Anyways, at first I thought it was totally like high school, with a new kid moving it when the school year started, but I guess he had made arrangements before or something. In any case, he sat next to me and we spoke the whole time."

"Really?" asked Uasgi. A huge grin had appeared on her lips, and she turned to face her friend better. "What's his name? What does he look like?"

"His name is Saitou Kazuo. He has there gorgeous green eyes and his hair is light blue, it's sort of weird, but it totally works on him."

"Glad to see I made an impression."

The two girls turned at the sound of the voice, obviously a guy's voice. There, sitting a row behind them, was the exact same person Minako had been describing. He was grinning, obviously amused. While the two had been talking, he had taken a seat behind them, intending on surprising Minako. He had obviously succeeded. "You can keep going" he told the two girls. "I always wondered what people said about me when I wasn't around" he teased.

"Kazuo-kun! You scared me!" mumbled Minako. The boy only chuckled, which in turn made the blonde girl giggle.

Usagi only watched, a little surprised by how Minako was starting to blush. Apparently, she'd be able to try and play matchmaker soon; it was, after all, one of the things she most enjoyed doing. She wasn't the best, but she did always mean good. And besides, the two of them did seem like they were already hitting it off. Even as the teacher began talking, they were still chatting away, this time in lower, hushed tones. Although the future Queen did feel a little left out, she also felt glad for her friend. At first, she planned on leaving the two alone to talk, but her curiosity got the best of her, of course. It wasn't long before she had joined it too, and the three of them spent more time chatting away than actually listening to anything that was said. It was a good thing that the things seen in class could easily be found on the university's website.

Two hours later, their class was done, which was a good thing for Usagi. It was clear, though, that Minako didn't really want to leave. Or rather, it was clear that she didn't want to part ways with Kazuo just yet.

"Kazuo-kun" she asked the boy, smiling brightly—the same way she had been doing the whole time they were in class. "Do you want to come with us to the Crown Parlour? We usually meet there with the rest of our friends to catch up on the day and such."

"Sure, I'd love to" he answered her, grinning back at her. Yep, there was definitely something going on between the two of them.

Before they could leave though, they were joined by another girl. She was a pretty thing, most likely the same age as Minako and Usagi. Her hair was short, cut in a bob, and black. Her eyes were violet, framed by a pair of black, square shaped glasses. She slid her arm in Kazuo's arm, smiling lightly at the two girls as she did so. She seemed at ease there, as though it was the place she belonged. Still, for a moment, Usagi felt as though she saw some sort of maliciousness in her eyes, though it was soon gone. "Kazuo-kun~" said the girl, her smile turning in a pout. "You can't go. We're supposed to go somewhere together, remember?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah…" The blue haired boy turned towards the two blondes, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry girls… I forgot I had made plans with Yukari-chan" he apologized. "But let's meet up again another time, alright?" Already, he was being dragged away by the girl—Yukari apparently. He was still smiling, waving at the two.

"Sure…" said Minako. It was clear she was a little sad, but she was forcing herself to smile. "See you later!" she called out. Once the other two were gone, she turned towards Usagi. "Well. That's that. Are we heading to the Crown Parlour now? I totally want a sundae…"

"Hai! Let's go then!" agreed Usagi. She looked worriedly at her friend a second longer, before she followed her. She knew it would take more than just some other girl to bring Minako down. It was something Usagi truly liked from her friend; the way she rarely let anything bring her down. It was very refreshing, to be honest.

* * *

"You do realize you're supposed to blend in" commented Yukari. As soon as they were far away enough, she had released Kazuo. She sounded annoyed now, and not as friendly as she had before. "Not try to woe anyone."

"You're just jealous" he replied, shrugging. He was used to the way she always got on his case for the way he acted.

"I am not! I'm just trying to remind you that your mission is to find suitable subjects to corrupt, not to fall head over heels for some girl you just met." She dodged a boy, barely seven, who was racing down the sidewalk on his bike. A quick movement of her fingers made the bike suddenly go out of control and the poor boy slammed into post. The hit made his body move forward, and he ended up slipping over his bike, his helmet thankfully taking the hit to the post. He was stunned, obviously, but not badly injured. Already, people were stopping to help him up and ask him if he was alright. The dark haired girl and blue haired boy kept walking though.

"That wasn't very nice Yukari-chan" Kazuo chastised his partner, shaking his head. "And I'm not going to forget, don't worry" he assured. "Just trust me a little."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If you fail, you'll be the one having to deal with Tomatsu, not I."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woo~ Chapter 3 already! I'm writing more than expected, which is why you're getting new chapters more often. The story will most likely pick up a little more soon (some fights and stuff coming soon). Anyways, hope you liked this one. Reviews and criticisms are loved as always, but I can do without the flamers. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. It took forever to write this. I had most of it written on my old laptop, but then it died on me. D: So I had to get a new one, and then start all over again. But here it is, finally! Chapter four! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The Guardians and Kurai are mine. The rest of the characters were created by the very talented Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Have you spoken to Rei-chan?"

Setsuna looked at the black cat who had spoken. Luna and Artemis had settled down on the coffee table, a cup of milk in front of each of them. The green-haired woman was on the couch in front of them, nursing a cup of tea. The cats had arrived only a few minutes ago, and Setsuna had readily allowed them to come into her home. She knew why they were there of course, and she had been expecting them. It was why she had decided not to go to the Gates, as she usually would have.

The woman sighed, and shook her head. "No" she admitted. "But Michiru did. I have a good idea of what she dreamed about from what I have heard."

"Then you know about Amaya" confirmed Luna.

This time, Setsuna nodded her head. She didn't say anything more right away though. Her expression turned distant, as though she was lost in her thoughts. Luna and Artemis stayed silent as well, watching the woman who's age was unknown even to them.

The Guardian of Time had never died, like all the others had when the Silver Millennium had been destroyed. She had remained at the Gates, forever tied to it, unable to leave unless given the right. She had watched the battle and the destruction, had witnessed all the deaths that had happened that night. She had lived them repeatedly alone at the Gates as well, constantly wondering what would have happened if she had joined in. What if she had forgotten the rules, thrown caution to the wind, and had decided to fight as well? But all the years spent wondering about it had brought her only one answer: the end result would have been the same, but with another Senshi dead.

"Setsuna-san?" questioned the white cat. "Do you think it's possible? That it would be them? Or at least Amaya?"

Slowly, the woman pulled herself out of her thoughts. She turned her garnet coloured eyes to the animals before her, a slight frown on her elegant and usually stoic face. "I don't know Luna" she answered the cat. "If it is her, then it wasn't the Queen who brought her back, and we should be worried about that. But without more information, we can only assume things..." The woman sighed, shaking her head. "The best thing to do might simply be to listen to her when or if she comes back. If the only way she has contacted Rei-chan is through dreams, then it should not be something to be worried about it. There is nothing Amaya, or whoever the woman is, could truly find out" she assured the cats.

And for a while, she was silent again. Neither Artemis nor Luna spoke, though they did exchange glances. The woman seemed lost in thoughts again, something that seemed a little out of place for someone like her. Setsuna tended to be more focused and able to remain in the present. She seemed lost in the past though, as though speaking of Amaya brought back memories. And they did. Both cats knew what she, or rather, who she was thinking of, but both dared not make a comment about it.

"Setsuna-san" finally spoke Luna, "We will be going now. We'll let you know if anything else happens."

The woman nodded her head. She forced herself to smile at the two animals, standing up slowly as she did so. "I will go to the Gates and see if I can find anything at all. Perhaps there has been ripples in times when she has been reborn, but I hadn't noticed them. I will contact you should I find anything at all" she assured them.

The cats nodded together. They took a moment to look at the woman again, noting how the sadness in her eyes remained. But neither asked a thing, and they wee gone quickly enough, leaving the Guardian of Time to her thoughts.

* * *

"Go Minako-chan, go!"

Usagi was loud, waving her arms in the air as she cheered her friend on. People turned to look at her, shaking their heads, a smile on their lips. She was amusing to watch after all. But the young woman took absolutely no notice in it. She couldn't see a thing of what was happening behind her. She was leaning forward, over the high back of the chair of the game Minako was playing. Her blonde friend was playing a racing game, and her car on the screen was zooming past every other one. Apparently, her driving lessons with Haruka-or at least, the ones involving this game-had paid off. She had already surpassed her personal high score, and she was on her way of reaching the highest one on the machine, entered only under the name TH. Both girls knew exactly who TH, and the simple fact that Minako was approaching her score was rather amazing.

"Come on, stay focused!" cheered Usagi again.

"Usagi-chan! Shush!" replied Minako. She needed to concentrate after all...

She only had a lap to go when a loud, shrill scream was heard. It was different from the cheering Usagi had been doing or the people talking at the game centre. The two girls turned at the same time. They looked at each other, and though Usagi seemed uncertain, they nodded their heads at the same time. They rushed out of the arcade, the game forgotten. On the screen, Minako's car slowed down before coming to a complete stop. The game stopped, the words "Game Over" flashing on the screen, but no one saw it.

The two women were quick to rush outside. They looked around, trying to find just where the screaming was coming from. It took no time though. A strange monster was attacking people. It was different from any monsters they had faced before though. Most had been almost ridiculous looking. This one looked like a strange mix between a wolf and a bear, with long teeth shining in it's open muzzle and even longer claws on it's paws. It growled and howl, sending people running in a panic. It didn't look ridiculous-it looked threatening, the kind of monster nightmares were made of.

The two girls looked at each other and ducked in a nearby alley. They glanced around once, making sure before the coast was clear. Without a word said between the two, they each concentrated. Though neither of them wished to, they both knew they needed to fight.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" shouted Usagi. The Holy Grail appeared in her hands. She lifted it up, high over her head. In a flash of bright colours, gone was her clothing and the regular Usagi. In her place stood Eternal Sailor Moon. Her uniform was as detailed as it had been when they had fought against Galactic and the Cauldron. Her body suit was still white, and her collar was blue. Her skirt was full, with three layers: the top one yellow, the middle red and the bottom one a dark blue colour. A thin belt, made of two different coloured ribbons-one red, the other yellow-separated the skirt and the body suit. In the centre her chest rested her broach, pink and heart shaped, though surrounded by wings now. Her shoulder pads were round and pink-the same pink as the top of her gloves. Those were long, reaching her upper-arms, and ended with a bracelet made of a red coloured ribbon. Her boots were white, reaching her knees, and the top of them were V-shaped and outlined in red. Gone was her tiara, replaced instead by the upward, gold coloured crescent moon representing her kingdom. Large, pure white wings were at her back.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" yelled Minako, only a second behind her friend. Like her, in a bright flash of light, she was transformed into Eternal Sailor Venus, a form she had obtained during the last time they had been needed. Her uniform was similar to Sailor Moon, though orange and yellow were the dominant colours. Her skirt had only two layers, the top one orange, the bottom one yellow. Her belt was the same colours, also made of thin ribbons. Her shoulder pads were yellow, bordered with orange. The same orange was on the top of her gloves and her boots-both of which were shaped the same way Sailor Moon's was. Her broach was a yellow star now, resting in a blue bow. Her collar was orange. The tiara on her forehead was gold, though the gem, still orange, was now shaped like her broach, in a star. She was without wings though.

They were quick to rush back at the scene of the fight. It had only taken them a second to change into their senshi uniform, but it had been enough for the monster to grab hold of a young woman. It's large paw was on her head, gripping on to it. The woman was limp under it, held up only by it's grip.

"Stop right there!" shouted Sailor Moon. "I can't let you continue to harm innocent people! I am the pretty soldier of Justice, and I will right the wrongs! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

The monster seemed only bothered by it though. With a growl, it threw it's victim aside. The poor woman landed with a thud on the ground, before either of the girls could react. It then launched itself towards the Senshis, reaching for them with a howl like scream. Both girls jumped up and away. Out of the two, it was Venus who attacked first.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" she cried out. She held both hands before her. In them appeared a heart, shining bright. With a thrust of her hands, she sent it towards the monster. It spun towards him, gaining speed and momentum.

The beast howled again, before moving out of the way. Despite it's incredible size, it was fast, dodging the spinning heart with what seemed to be ease. The blast of energy exploded against a wall behind it. Both girls seemed surprise by it, and they both gasped as they landed. They shared a glance, a look of uneasiness crossing their features.

"Sailor Moon!" called out Sailor Venus. "Call for help! Contact the others!"

"H-hai" was the reply she got. Sailor Moon, who stayed afloat much longer than Venus thanks to her wings, finally came back down. She landed on the rooftop of the building right next to where the monster was. Paying no attention to what was going on, she pulled out her communicator, asking for help from anyone.

Venus was already readying herself to attack again. Her Love Whip appeared in her hands, and she held it firmly. She rushed forward, towards the wolf-bear, seemingly without fear. "Love and Beaty Shock!" she called out. She held her Whip in front of her, and from it emitted a blast of pure energy. It slammed into the monster, sending him a few feet back. But despite that, the monster did not fall. It grunted, before howling again. It was angry, that was much was clear. It rushed towards Venus, who was still trying to gather her strength after attacking. The soldier tried to jump out of the way, but the beast caught her right ankle. Her blue eyes widened in fear, and she felt her body shift, though not by her will.

"Venus!" screamed Sailor Moon. She jumped down from the building, hoping she could reach her friend. Already, the beast was releasing Venus' ankle, sending the poor girl flying straight for a wall, and with little to no chance of stopping herself.

What the Senshi of Love's body hit instead of the hard wall though, was the soft body of someone else. Both she and her saviour were sent flying back, though their speed was decreased. The person holding her hit the wall first, but though the hit was hard, it didn't seem to bother them. Venus opened her eyes, which she had closed when she had felt her weight shifting, only to find herself staring up into the green eyes of Sailor Jupiter. The soldier of Thunder's expression was tight, as though the hit had been somewhat painful. She recovered quickly, but her expression remained dark. She didn't seem happy or thrill at the idea of having to fight.

"Alright Venus?" she asked.

The blonde solider nodded her head. "Hai" she assured her. "Arigatou" she added as Jupiter placed her down on her feet.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" The attack came out of nowhere, surprising the beast. While it had been busy throwing Sailor Venus around, Sailor Mercury, who had arrived at the same time Jupiter had, took the chance to attack. She knew between the two, Jupiter was stronger and as such, had a better chance of actually succeeding in rescuing their friend. And so, she had taken her chance to attack.

This time, the attack seemed to work. Whether it was because it was water based or simply because of how much of a surprise it had been was unknown, though none of the soldiers would complain. The monster turned with a growl, towards the enemy who had attacked it. Sailor Mercury's uniform was much like Venus'-but where Venus' was orange, Mercury's was blue; where there was yellow, there was ice-blue. Her broach was also blue resting in a bow nearly of the same colour. The Senshi didn't waste time with a speech though. "Aqua Mirage!" she called out, her voice strong and loud. A globe of water formed in her hands, before it split into various streams. They rushed towards her enemy together, quickly surrounding it and tightening to destroy it.

Jupiter reacted quickly. Now free, and now certain Venus was alright, she was ready to join in the fight. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she yelled. Electricity formed in her hands, which she raised over her hands. She brought her hands together, which caused the electricity to spark around her. Bolts of lightening fell, hitting the monster. Combined with the water, it only served to make it all the more affective.

Weakened, the monster limped forward, before taking a step back. It seemed dazed and confused, unsure of what to do or who to attack. And then it howled, the sound loud. It was almost painful to listen to, and the Senshis were forced to bring their hands to their ears. The beast took that time to attack again. Enraged and in pain, it attacked the one thing that caught it's eyes-Sailor Moon, who had jumped down to join her friends. She didn't want to be left out, didn't want to be called weak because she had stayed put. Her eyes widened and she tried backing away. She summoned her scepter, hoping she wold be able to use it as some form of protection. She didn't want to do. Attack? Defend herself? Move away? Her indecisiveness would cost her though, if she didn't ask soon.

"Flame Sniper!"

Sailor Moon looked up just as she heard the attack being called out. She ducked down, just in time. The flaming arrow flew over her head and lodged itself into the monster. Again, it howled in pain, but it seemed to work.

"Now Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Mars. She was readying herself already, prepared if she needed to attack. Still, she was focused. The others were as well, preparing themselves to attack.

Sailor Moon nodded her head, and held her sceptre up. She didn't want to fight, but this was needed. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" she yelled. A flash of blinding light erupted from it, washing over the strange creature. It howled in pain, the sound shrill and loud to their ears, before it vanished. To the Senshis' surprise, nothing was left in its place. All the other times, an object or person had been left, or at least a crystal of sorts. This time, there was nothing at all, not even a puff of smoke. Just like that, the creature was gone, like it had never even existed.

The Senshi were left standing around, most panting. Mercury was the first to come to her senses, moving towards the injured woman. The others looked at her, their expression dark. They all knew what this attacked meant. Mars jumped down from where she had stood, joining her friends. None of them spoke for a while, each of them trying to process what had just happened and what exactly it meant.

"I suppose the warnings were true" sighed Sailor Jupiter, finally breaking the heavy silence that surrounded them.

Sailor Moon looked up at her, shaking her head. She didn't say a word, but her expression gave them all a pretty good idea of what she was thinking. The future Queen didn't like it. She didn't want to believe in it, didn't want it to be true. She was supposed to get married soon, to settle down. How was she to do something of the sort if this was happening? The young woman felt tears stinging her eyes and she shook her head again.

"We meet at the temple" said Mercury. None of the girls did anything about Sailor Moon's tears, at least not right away. "We should contact everyone and see what we can come up with" she offered.

And with that said, the girls agreed. They were gone from the scene only after making sure no one was severely injured. Already, the sounds of sirens could be heard-help was on the way. This was their cue to disappear. Only one woman had been injured, though her injuries were not too severe. She would survive and live without any permanent damage done from the attack she had gone through.

* * *

Unknown to the girls, two figures were watching. They had stayed away from the fight, watching from a distance. One, a woman, was sitting down, her legs dangling from the edge of the roof of the scraper they were on. Her clothing was strange: knee-high boots, black and violet in colour, made out of what seemed to be leather and metal. The rest of her legs were bare, until about her mid-thighs, were her black shorts ended. They were strange as well, the sides of her thighs covered in metal plaques of sorts. Her top was formfitting and deep violet. There was metal on her shoulders and arms as well, also black in colour. Her hair was short, in a bob of shorts, and jet black, framed by a circlet made of silver and violet metal of some sort. Her face was partly covered by a violet mask.

Behind her stood a man. Like her, his face was covered, though by a mask in teal and black instead. He was dressed strangely, like the girl was. Black pants, tucked into boots of the same colour-boots that ended a little higher than his ankles. He wore a black dress shirt with long sleeves, though it was partly covered by an armour of sorts, made of sea-green coloured metal. It seemed light, though it was only an appearance. Teal cufflinks were on the end of the sleeves of his shirt. His hair was blue, a sharp contrast to the rest of his clothing.

"Well, that was boring" said the girl. She sighed, shaking her head. "I wish we could have done something. It was useless to just sit here and watch" she complained.

The man behind her shook his head. "You are so impatient. This was only supposed be a recognition mission. You know, just to see how strong they are exactly?" he reminded her. It was clear in his tone that he was annoyed, though he seemed to be trying to control himself.

"Whatever. We know who Sailor Moon is, and the rest of her 'guardians' are here. Frankly, they seem weak. I don't see why we need to keep waiting" she replied.

The man sighed, drawing it out for as long as possible. "They may not have shown what they're fully capable of" he told the girl, "And what about the others?"

"The others?" She laughed, like she believed what he had said was only a joke. "Please. Pluto is to never leave the Gates of Time-she didn't even help when the Kingdom was destroyed. Saturn doesn't come forth unless a world needs to be destroyed, so why would she be here? As for the other two... Ha, what can they really do to people like us?"

"Yukari-chan... You're loftiness will be your downfall my dear" the man chastised.

"You're idiotic ways will be yours" she snapped in reply. "Let's go back now. Nothing to see anymore" she decided. She was quick to jump on her feet, dusting herself off as she did. "Next time, we attack. I don't care what Kurai-sama or Tomatsu-kun wants. Watching is no fun at all."

The man only shook his head. Saying something, he knew, would truly be useless. When her mind was made up, nothing could change it. He touched the lobe of his right ear, and was gone in an instant. The woman rolled her eyes, and did the same thing. Like him, she was gone in less than a second, leaving nothing behind to show she had ever even been there.

* * *

**Author's Note (2): **Eh... I'm not the best at fighting scenes. xD I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Critics are loved and appreciated, but please try to refrain some flaming. Thank you for reading!


End file.
